A Week in Michigan
by twilightobsessed428
Summary: Edward, Bella, and Charlie spend a week in Lake Leelanau, Michigan. What could go wrong? **Discontinued**


**A Week in Michigan**

a/n: hey there! i'm back with a whole new story and i'm planning on updateing Grounded? soon. i've got the whole plot layed out, now i just need to type it. and since school's started agian, writing should be easier. i don't know why, but i write better in school. anyway, back to the story. a few things in here will be true, because they happened to me, but most won't, because bella's going to be doing other things besides reading, which is what i mostly did on my trip to lake leelanau, michigan over the summer. ok, now that that's done, on with the fic!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

**Chapter 1: Take Off**

Bella's pov (Saturday: dinner at 7:00 pm)

"What?" I ask, not sure I heard correctly.

"We're spending a week in Lake Leelanau, Michigan." Charlie answers.

"Why?" I ask, confused.

"I thought it might be good for us to get away, to someplace new for a while." Charlie grimaces a little at the word 'us,' which tips me off.

"Edward's coming too!?" I question, ecstatic, but a little lost. I thought Charlie hated Edward.

"…Yes." Charlie grinds out.

"YES!" I shout, "When do we leave?"

"In one week. You'd better tell…Edward…to start getting ready."

With another shriek of glee, I grab my jacket and head out the door.

"Alice!" I shout when I get to the Cullen's mansion, just because I feel like it.

"Bella! Have fun in Michigan!" Alice exclaims back, hugging me…and jumping up and down.

Edward comes out slower than Alice did, with a gorgeous smile on his face, though, also a little wary of Alice.

"Put Bella down, Alice. I'd rather her be in one piece."

"Whatever, Edward. I won't be able to see her for a whole week! Let me spend SOME time with her." Alice says, pulling me behind her.

"We don't leave for a week, Alice. You of all people should know that." Edward explains.

"Duh, of course I know. But still, what am I supposed to do?"

"How about this. You both can take Friday off of school and have an all day shopping spree."

Alice's whole face lights up, while mine falls. A whole day? Shopping? With Alice? Will I even survive?

"Calm down, Bella. It's not until Friday, and after that, we'll spend a whole week together without Alice."

Alice 'humph's at the last bit, but Edward and I just ignore her.

"…Fine." I mumble, instantly regretting it.

"YAY!" Alice exclaims, jumping up and down at super speed. You'd think she was on something, if you didn't know her well. She runs inside, no doubt planning Friday.

"Ugh. I can't believe I just agreed to that. A whole day, Edward? Shopping with Alice? Do you enjoy torturing me?" I ask, kidding, of course.

"You'll be fine, Bella, trust me." He then turns the full force of his eyes on me.

"W-what?" I say, clearly dazzled.

"Nothing, it's just fun to do that."

"Why you-!" I scream, free from my trance.

Edward starts running back into the house, human pace, of course, with me right behind him. I chase him all around the house, laughing my head off, and tripping every once in a while.

When we finally collapse in Edward's room, I'm breathing hard, and still laughing. Edward's laughing too, but not tired in the least.

When I finally calm down, I feel too tired to move. I'm content just being embraced by Edward.

"Movie?" he suggests, as if reading my thoughts.

"Sure," I say. Edward then proceeds to pick me up, and walks downstairs.

"He turns on some movie that I watch for about an hour, before falling asleep with my head on Edward's shoulder.

* * *

Bella's pov (Friday 8:00 am)

I can't believe I agreed to this. We're not even out of the house yet and I want to go to school.

"Come on Bella! Don't you have anything?"

"Alice, you've spent the last hour going through my closet. What do you think?" I ask, trying to be calm. After all, starting tomorrow, I get to spend a week with Edward.

"Oh never mind, Bella. Let's just get going."

And the horror begins.

We get into her new car, and head out.

When we get to some large, expensive-looking mall, Alice parks the car and gets out. Me? I stay put. There's no way she could get me out of the car. Okay, so maybe she could, but that's not the point. The point is I am not going to get out of this car without a fight.

"Oh come on, Bella. I'd hoped you wouldn't do this. I've come prepared though."

Or not. Dang.

"Believe me, Bella, I'd get out of the car yourself before I make you."

Realizing that Alice would have something really awful planned, I hurriedly get out of the car with a scowl on my face.

"Thank you. Now let's go shopping!"

"Humph." Is all I day as Alice drags me into some store.

After four straight hours of shopping, Alice finally stops so I can eat.

"Ah! Food!" I say, extremely relieved. A small break is still a break, after all.

"Hurry up, Bella. We still have a lot more stores to hit!"

"How many more stores can there be? And when will this horror end?"

"We've got a whole other mall to hit, Bella! There's plenty more stores. And the shopping, sadly, ends at six. Charlie wants you back for dinner."

"Six more hours!?" I groan, and finish my lunch. Here we go again.

* * *

Finally, after ten hours of shopping, Alice drives me home. There's only a few bags, because the other hundred or so are at her house, so as not to give Charlie a heart attack. 

Alice drops me off, saying Edward would be by later.

I go inside, say 'hey' to Charlie, and put the three bags upstairs in my room.

Charlie's already ordered pizza, so we sit down and eat the pizza in silence. When we're finished, Charlie watched some game on TV. and I go upstairs and pack.

* * *

Bella's pov (Saturday 5:00 am)

"Bella. Beeelllaaa." Edward whispers softly in my ear.

"Hmmm…" I mumble, not wanting to move.

"Come on, Bella, you can sleep on the plane." He says softly.

"But I'm so comfy." I murmur, snuggling closer into Edward's arms.

"Bella, Charlie will be coming in any minute."

"Oh, fine." I grumble, getting up.

Edward chuckles before kissing me gently on the cheek and climbing out the window.

A minute later, Charlie knocks on the door.

"Bella? It's almost time to drive to the airport." He says through the door.

"I'm up. I'll just be a few more minutes." I say, scrambling to find my clothes.

"O.K." Charlie says, and then I hear him yawn.

After completing the difficult task of getting dressed, I go downstairs to find something quick to eat. Not too long after, we can hear Edward's care in the driveway. We're taking his care because it gets better mileage.

We grab our bags and head out the door. Edward's already there, ready to help me with me bags.

"Morning, love," Edward whispers so only I can hear.

A blush creeps up my cheeks as Edward takes the bags from my hands.

We get in the car and head out, with Edward driving naturally. However, since Charlie's in the car, he has to drive at the legal speed. Poor Edward.

The hour-long drive is more uncomfortable than I thought. The tension in the air is almost unbearable.

When we get to the airport, we get all the luggage stuff done, and we board the plane.

Thankfully, Edward and I get to sit together, and Charlie is two rows in front of us. He's not terribly happy, but such is the way of life. Or two vampires messing with the plane tickets.

After about only ten minutes, I lay my head on Edward's shoulder and fall asleep. The last thing I'm aware of is Edward's lips against my hair.

When I wake up, the plane is just landing. We get off, me still a little groggy, and find our bags. We get our rental car, courtesy of Edward, and head to the house we rented.

Finally, a week of bliss with Edward and no shopping. What could go wrong?

* * *

a/n: ah, Bella. those are famous last words ya know. i hope you enjoyed please review, it makes my day and helps me update sooner! 


End file.
